Truth or Dare
by sweetlittlecherry
Summary: The game of Truth or dare starts heating up after they start getting angry. First story EVER to have the pairing of Brinker and his little room mate Brownie. So this contains: BrinkerxBrownie and some PhineasxGene


**Before you read: This is in Brownie Perkin's POV (He's Brinker's timid roommate)**

* * *

Truth or dare; a seemingly harmless game that people play for kicks when they're bored or need to entertain people. People may be dared to do the stupidest things or reveal a very shocking truth. It's your fault, you chose which one you wanted to do so you have no right to blame someone else for whatever happens.

I personally don't care for the game. Whenever Gene, Phineas, and Brinker play and invite me, I go along so Brinker doesn't kill me and try to lay low during the game. Usually I'm rarely picked and if I am it's something small; nothing too big.

Hopefully it will stay that way.

"Truth or Dare Forrester." Brinker spat out, glaring at the guy across from him. I glimpsed at his face and I could see the disgust in his expression. He was irritated alright. Not that that was a shock anyways . . .

"Dare." Gene said smugly, leaning back. Brinker frowned then the corners of his lips began to rise, making him smirk deviously. He had an idea and by the looks of it, it wouldn't be good for Gene. I looked back to Gene and he was still acting like it would be nothing. He didn't know what Brinker was capable of making him do. I didn't even know what he was capable of doing and I'd rather not find out to tell you the truth.

"Alright, I dare **you** to kiss—no, _make out_," Gene's expression changed drastically at that, "with Phineas." Phineas' eyebrows rose and both guys sitting across from Brinker and I were staring at us wide eyed. "What's with those looks? He picked dare knowing full well that I could dare him to do anything. Now start kissing you two."

Gene gulped loud enough for even me to hear. His head slowly turned to his best friend. This was so wrong; so incredibly wrong. I can't believe Brinker is making him do this. But I do admit I'd like to see what Gene will do to get him back . . . although I don't want to see Brinker mad . . . it's not a good time when he's mad. It's actually kinda . . . scary.

Shuddering from my own thoughts, I realized that the two had already started kissing. Gene's hands were buried into Phineas' light brown hair, gently caressing the side of his head and Phineas had his arms loosely around Gene, stroking his back slowly.

Not being able to watch, I looked away from them and back at Brinker. He looked completely satisfied. He got his revenge and revenge is always sweet. But it has a horrible recoil . . .

"Alright," Gene said, trying to get his breath back, "Truth or dare asshole." He wiped his mouth and glared at him. Brinker was still smirking when he answered with dare. I gazed worriedly at him. Gene could also think of horrible things. I wish I could have told him that before he said anything. "Sorry Brownie, I have nothing against you," He apologized, catching my attention; why was he bringing _me_ into this, "Brinker, I dare you to make out with Brownie for two minutes." My jaw dropped.

. . . What?

What?

WHAT?!

Why me; of all people, why me?! I didn't want to kiss Brinker and I sure don't want to make out with him! _Especially_ not for **two minutes**! It was torture. This is why I don't like this game. **This** is why!

"Okay." I heard Brinker say nonchalantly despite my yelling in my head. I stared at him for a few seconds; he had _no problem with it_?!

My cheeks heated up and when he turned to me they just got redder, making him laugh. I don't know how he could manage to laugh in the first place . . . He has to make out with me; _**me**_!

His hand was on the side of my face and sweetly he whispered, "Sorry Brownie, I'll try not to do horrible." I instantly went to reject the touch by pulling his hand away but as soon as my hand touched his arm, he pulled me forward (or just leaned forward; I couldn't tell, I wasn't expecting it) When his lips collided with my own, my eyes were as wide as can be. You know the exaggerated golf ball sized eyes on cartoons? That was what my eyes looked like.

My whole body went limp from shock. I didn't move at all. He did though; his hand slid down my face, lingered at my jawbone then his fingers wrapped around the hand that was on his arm. He slowly pulled it away and then he wrapped his arm around me, pulling me closer to him and he got closer himself.

He didn't seem tense at all; this dare didn't faze him at all. He was kissing me without effort and he didn't look disgusted by this at all. I, on the other hand, still couldn't take in what was going on. While he was kissing me, I was just staring at his face; his peaceful face. He didn't look like he was enjoying it but, as I said; he didn't look like he didn't like it.

I 'woke up' when I felt his tongue against my lips. That made me jump back, pulling away from the kiss. Brinker looked to Gene and Gene was giving him a look that said 'Go on, it hasn't been two minutes.' Sighing, he started coming closer to me. I backed away some more until my back hit the wall. I turned my head and cursed silently at the wall that was stopping me from escaping. When I looked back forward, Brinker was as close as before. I gasped and my cheeks started to prickle some more.

"Just one more minute." He said tenderly, cupping his hand over mine, "just relax." He leaned over my legs and kissed me once again. I tried relaxing but I couldn't, I just couldn't. He was _kissing me_; that's not exactly something that someone could be calm about! He's Brinker and more importantly, he's a _guy_; how can I loosen up knowing that?!

Finding that it was just not working, he pulled back to my relief. Instead of backing off like I expected him to do, he just put his arms around me and made his grip stronger. His hand reached up and brushed the hair away from my face then kissed me affectionately, making my whole body shudder. He felt that, I knew it, because he loosened up a bit but then he just held me against him tighter. He kissed more fiercely but at the same time it was gentle.

It's odd using Brinker and the word 'gentle' in the same sentence; it's like an oxymoron.

As his lips worked against mine, his hands that were rubbing against made me feel too uncomfortable so I tried pulling them away. Let me put emphasis on the word i_tried_/i. I'm not exactly a strong person so this was like a mouse trying to stop a lion from eating it.

But, shockingly, he released his grip but his lips did not stop. His hands, instead of being fixated at my waist, went up to my face. He put one finger to the nape of my neck then traced it up to my jaw bone. It followed the line down to my chin and kept my face locked with his. I felt his lips go away from mine to take a breath but they came back with mine and I winced.

Had it been two minutes _yet_?!

I had no idea what happened next because suddenly, my back was against the floor and he was straddling me, still kissing me as fervently as when he started. His hands were gripping mine, keeping them against the ground. My eyes were still wide; my brain was trying to figure out what was going on.

With the way that he was kissing me and the way he was before, I had to wonder if he actually _wanted_ to kiss me. That could be why he wasn't repulsed when Gene told him the dare.

His lips were finally removed from mine and when he opened his eyes to look down at me, I sighed a sigh of relief. It was over, I assumed.

But I was wrong.

He leaned back down and instead of kissing my lips, his lips were against my neck. I turned my head to the side and my back ended up arching a bit at this strange contact. I had never been kissed on the neck (nor the lips for that matter, until now of course) and just the feeling of his soft lips against my skin was weird. I didn't know how to react.

Wait, shouldn't the two minutes be up by now? I stared through half lidded eyes at Gene and I tried to ask him if it was supposed to be over but it came out as a moan, which I hadn't expected at all.

I suddenly felt the touch of his tongue against my neck and I cringed; it felt so weird but oddly . . . this was enjoyable. Well, somewhat enjoyable; not too much because it was so _weird_ and _new_ and _confusing_; all at the same time. It made no sense.

I realized then that his hands were no longer pinning my wrists to the floor but instead, his hands were gently against my hips and my hands were around him near his head, lightly gripping his shoulders. Thing is, my hands weren't trying to push him away; they were more encouraging than defensive. And that's exactly what Brinker took it as because his kisses began traveling up my neck and went in the same line that his finger did a while ago. Then, finally, his lips were reunited with my own.

An extremely different feeling began to overwhelm me; it wasn't disgust or shock like before. I could feel my muscles starting to relax; staring to accept all this. Even my eyelids started to droop until they were comfortable enough to just close all the way.

Staring at the darkness, I could feel everything he was doing more and everything seemed better. In my mind, I still pictured him doing it but this way, it seemed better. His lips were softer and were gentle against my own as he kissed me tenderly, touched me affectionately, making me feel oddly _pleasant_. But it was so wrong and it should have felt that way but . . . it didn't.

Finally, the presence of his lips was gone. My eyes opened again and all I saw was Brinker, staring down at me with a certain look of desire in his eyes. My hands weren't gone from his shoulders and I could feel them trying to tug him back down. When I finally enjoyed it, he stopped so it did seem unfair.

"That was two minutes, right?" He asked.

"It was actually on the border line of three."

"And you didn't stop me?" Brinker chuckled.

"You and him seemed to be enjoying it too much."

Brinker smiled then got off of me. He helped me sit up and as I stared at him and looked at the room around me, I remembered that it was just a dare; nothing more. I sat Indian style again and folded my hands on my lap, looking up timidly at the rest of them.

I couldn't wait until the end.

* * *

oh the things you can find written in random notebooks. Yeah :| First story EVER with the pairing brinker and brownie. I'm proud of myself :') not really because I shouldn't be writing this kind of stuff. Tis been a while, yes? If you didn't like it, then tough toenails! This was written a while ago


End file.
